1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to display devices, specifically to ways to minimize the effect of shadows on display devices.
2. Objects and Advantages
In the display of items for retail or non-retail purposes, it is important that the item be displayed in such a way that it appears attractive. When merchandise is displayed, the sale is often dependent on the effectiveness of the display in keeping the viewer's focus on the merchandise. This is particularly true in the case of eyeglasses, whether they be corrective glasses or sunglasses, because there are a large number and variety of glasses to display at one time. With such a wide number of eyeglasses and styles displayed at once, it is important that the viewer be able to focus on the eyeglasses themselves with as little distraction as possible.
The display of sale items is best accomplished with illumination adequate to draw attention to the merchandise being offered, but such illumination often results in considerable shadows being cast by the merchandise itself and/or display devices being used to support the merchandise. As an example, when eyeglass frames are displayed on a panel illuminated by spot or flood lights, the eyeglass frames and the holders being used to support them typically cast numerous shadows against the background panel. These shadows are unsightly and distract attention from the merchandise.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a display device that allows items to be displayed with minimum impact from shadows caused by the items or their placeholders or support means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display device that is simple, lightweight, and rugged in construction, is inexpensive to manufacture from readily-available materials, and is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
3. Prior Art
In previous display devices, either artificial light of natural light was used to illuminate the display items. The problem was that the light illuminating the display items also cast noticeable shadows upon the display background. These shadows were caused by the display items or the item support holders blocking some portion of the light and thus creating shadows. The shadows decreased the effectiveness of the display by drawing attention away from the display items. This invention overcomes that flaw by utilizing a translucent panel property positioned apart from a background panel to “absorb” or diminish the shadows cast by the display items or their support/placeholders.